falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Followers of the Apocalypse
|related = Office of Science and Industry |baseid = |footer = Reputation image from Fallout: New Vegas.}} The Followers of the Apocalypse, or simply the Followers, are a secular-humanist organization originating in New California. Followers focus on providing education and medical services to those in need, as well as furthering research in non-military areas. One-time allies of the New California Republic, they have since parted ways due to disagreements over Republican foreign policy.Sources within the article. Forgoing preaching in favour of humanitarianism, the Followers are generally welcomed by the inhabitants of the wasteland. Wherever they go, the Followers seek to provide services to those in need, namely medical care and agricultural instruction. Those in positions of power often regard them as seditious anarchists; though such accusations are not entirely without truth, the organization as a whole has no interest in seizing power. The Followers of the Apocalypse readily assist those who require aid and welcome anyone who wishes to join their ranks, including former members of the Enclave, Brotherhood of Steel, or just about any other faction. Although pacifists by nature, the Followers will not hesitate to defend themselves against attackers and will take up arms against those who threaten their ideals. Often times they will be seen with hired guards adding much needed protection and firepower to their organization. History The origins of the Followers lie in a humble community on the outskirts of San Diego (Dayglow), the only remaining town near the Glow. The harsh life taught the survivors the folly of war and conflict. The first steps towards the formal establishment of the Followers happened in the 22nd century, when sickness was spreading among the settlement's inhabitants,Fallout Official Survival Guide p.84: "'''The Followers of the Apocalypse:' A small group of peace-lovers from San Diego. They are enemies of the Children of the Cathedral, and may provide help and information to the player."The Vault Dweller: ''"{190}{}{Where did the Followers start?}" Nicole: "{193}{Nic_30}{Far to the south, near the Great Glow. The times were hard, but we managed to survive. We realized then the Great War must never happen again.}" (NICOLE.MSG) leading the parents of Nicole to gather the survivors and moved north.The Vault Dweller: "{195}{}{What made you come up north?}" Nicole: "{214}{Nic_36}{There aren't many left down south. The radiation has polluted almost everything. Most of the remaining people followed us to start the organization.}" The Vault Dweller: "{215}{}{How did your family survive?}" Nicole: "{217}{Nic_37}{We lived on the outskirts of the Great Glow. Sickness had started spreading, so we gathered all the people and we made our way north. Sigh That's when my parents were killed.}" (NICOLE.MSG) During the trip, however, her parents were killed by marauders. The death of her parents motivated Nicole to establish the Followers of the Apocalypse, to educate the wastelanders and spread knowledge, so that another Great War may never happen and the paths leading to it would remain abandoned.The Vault Dweller: "{194}{}{So, you started the Followers of the Apocalypse?}" Nicole: "{196}{Nic_31}{After my parents were killed by a marauders, sigh it was time the killing stopped. It's our goal to make this land the way it used to be, before the war.}" (NICOLE.MSG)The Courier: "Who are the Followers of the Apocalypse?" Julie Farkas: "We arose from the Boneyards of Adytum years ago. Since then, we have made it our mission to rebuild the wasteland and reeducate its inhabitants. We hope to forge a brave new world free of war and poverty by sharing knowledge and resources. Our primary goal is the free exchange of ideas." (Julie Farkas' dialogue) By 2161, the Followers moved into and salvaged the Los Angeles Public Library. Widely known, they were considered a little strange, but generally harmless. Some believed their peaceful ways were not cut out for this world: they were allegedly poor combatants and knew nothing of the "real world."The Vault Dweller: "{134}{}{What can you tell me about the Followers?}" Katja: "{143}{}{The Followers of the Apocalypse are a group of peace-preachers who live in a large library near the heart of the Boneyard. Why they haven't been wiped out yet I can't say. They are lousy combatants and have no understanding of the real world, but other than that they are polite and well-educated.}" (KATJA.MSG) Of course, their survival and expansion proves this notion to be simply untrue. Indeed, their focus on preserving knowledge, with emphasis on agriculture and medicine, had already manifested by this period, and laid the foundation for their future presence. The emergence of the Children of the Cathedral, another ostensibly peace-minded cult, raised more than a few eyebrows among the Followers. Spies sent out by Nicole brought back disturbing news, including reports of nightkin and Talius, a survivor of the vats who did not turn into a super mutant. Nicole put the Followers on a war path, dedicated to cutting the threat short. The Vault Dweller: "{323}{}{Do you have any suspicions about them?}" Nicole: "{185}{Nic_28}{A number of our spies have seen Nightkin coming in and out of the back room of the Children's temple. Something important is back there.}" (NICOLE.MSG) Development and the rise of the Republic The destruction of the Master by the Vault Dweller removed the only clear obstacle in the way of Follower expansion. The Followers gradually established control over the Boneyard, as a center of higher learning and research. When the New California Republic formed, the fledgling nation state joined forces with the Followers. The influx of knowledge and education helped solidify a strong relationship.Fallout: New Vegas Official Game Guide Collector's Edition p.42: "'''Followers of the Apocalypse' ''Originally, the Followers of the Apocalypse (also known simply as "The Followers") were a secular tribe formed in the Boneyard, with a purpose of educating humanity about the horrors of the Great War, and never to repeat those atrocities again. Forgoing preaching in favor of medical treatment and charity. When the Master died, they controlled the Boneyard with the help of the then-embryonic New California Republic, and accompanied a contingent of the NCR into Nevada, settling in an Old Mormon Fort, close to Freeside where they can save the wretched, and tend to those down on their luck. They take in stragglers of many creeds and colors, including the last few Enclave remnants. Despite the historic name of the place, there are no serious fortifications—just fences and gates with a few armed Followers inside." (Fallout: New Vegas Official Game Guide faction profiles) The Followers focused on their goals and eventually, the Boneyard became the first known place in the wasteland to boast a University. Staffed and maintained by the Followers, the school would offer courses on a non-profit basis to anyone willing to learn.The Courier: "How did you rise to power?" Caesar: "Ironically, I was born a Profligate myself, a citizen of the NCR. My family lived not far from the great Boneyard. After Raiders killed my father, my mother sought the Followers' protection. I was two years old. She found work at their Library, cooking and cleaning. I learned how to read and soon I was taking courses, free of charge." (Caesar's dialogue) By 2246, the Followers had enough resources and influence to send out scholars on expeditions to gather knowledge, including information on tribal dialects. That year was when the fateful expedition of Edward Sallow was sent to the Grand Canyon, irreversibly starting a chain of events that would lead to the emergence of the Legion.The Courier: "What changed you from a Follower to dictator?" Caesar: "When I was 20, the Followers sent me East to Grand Canyon. It was my first expedition, just me and a physician named Calhoun. " (Caesar's dialogue) But for a time, everything seemed to be in order. Cooperation between the Followers and the NCR prospered. Trouble began with the beginning of the Mojave Campaign. In 2273, a contingent of the Followers under Julie Farkas moved into the Mojave, assisting the Republic's forces. The imperialist project of President Aaron Kimball rapidly chilled relations. The failing relations were also fueled by internal dissent. While the Followers held a near-monopoly on education, particularly higher education, in the Republic's lands, some members of the organization were dissatisfied with the knowledge-centric profile of the organization.The Courier: "So who *did* train you?" Thomas Hildern: "Before the bombs, I might have studied at any number of colleges, universities. They gave a man a chance to advance himself... or so I've heard. But after the bombs - until a few years ago - anyone with half a brain had one choice. The Followers of the Apocalypse. Didn't matter if you agreed with them or not. You either played along or you were turned away." (Thomas Hildern's dialogue) This eventually resulted in a split in 2275 and the formation of the Office of Science and Industry by dissenting Followers. Focusing on practical applications of science, they became rivals of the Followers, aligned with the NCR and offering competitive higher education possibilities, though many of OSI's executives hold the Follower ideals close.The Courier: "Doesn't sound like a good place for a person of ambition." Thomas Hildern: " " (Thomas Hildern's dialogue) The NCR soon broke most ties with the Followers, and turned their support to the fledgling Office. In response, some of the Followers instigated a campaign to erode what little support NCR has among the locals of the frontier.The Courier: "Hildern mentioned the Followers of the Apocalypse..." Angela Williams: "My father used say good things about them, but that was years ago... back when they'd teach farmers and ranchers about crop rotation and the like. Nowadays... they've changed. They're doing what they can to discredit the NCR, give us a bad name with the locals. Dr. Hildern trained with them, years ago. Not me, though. I'm an OSI girl." (Angela Williams' dialogue) Organization , the co-founder and informal leader of the Followers in the Boneyard, in 2161.]] right|thumb|240px|[[Julie Farkas, leader of the New Vegas Follower branch at Old Mormon Fort, in 2281.]] Philosophy The Followers consider the Great War to have been preventable and strive to remind people why it happened in the first place and ensure it never happens again.The Vault Dweller: "{192}{}{What are your goals?}" Nicole: "{113}{Nic_4}{We try to remind people why the Great War happened in the first place. And help insure it won't ever happen again.}" (NICOLE.MSG) With the Great War, humanity lost many things, like methods of agriculture and techniques for basic survival and the Followers took it upon themselves to piece together this forgotten knowledge and bring it to the wasteland.The Courier: "Tell me more about the Followers of the Apocalypse." Ignacio Rivas: "Humanity lost many things after the war. Methods of agriculture, techniques for survival. We took it upon ourselves to piece together this knowledge and bring it back to them." (Ignacio Rivas' dialogue)The Courier: "You were a Follower of the Apocalypse?" Caesar: "Oh yes, raised in that tradition. And the teaching stuck. I was taught it was my responsibility to bring the torch of knowledge to the wastes. " (Caesar's dialogue) The Followers focus on the preservation and restoration of knowledge, including technology and legitimate education. They are also proponents of sharing basic necessities – food, water and medicine – instead of hoarding them.The Courier: "What do the Followers believe in?" Usanagi: "We believe that technology for basic necessities, like food, water, and medicine, should be shared, not hoarded. We're also strongly in favor of proper education. " (Usanagi's dialogue) Their ultimate goal is to gradually shape a better brighter future for the wasteland through education, research, and medical services.The Courier: "What does it mean to join the Followers of the Apocalypse?" Julie Farkas: "Our aim is to gradually shape a better brighter future for the wasteland. We seek to heal the planet through efforts not unlike the medicine and education we offer here in the Old Mormon Fort. All we ask is members and those seeking aid do their best to help those in need when the opportunity arises." (Julie Farkas' dialogue) In terms of philosophy, the Followers combine the principles of voluntary association, cooperation, and equality characteristic of anarchism and a disdain for conflict that bears a striking similarity to pacifism. Of course, the Followers are well aware of the flaws in human nature and ideology doesn't come before reality.The Courier: "Go on." Ignacio Rivas: "Other things weren't lost, but were blocked from our collective memory. Knowledge of what we're capable of, and how things spiral out of control. It's in our nature to want to forget truths that keep us awake at night. And for that reason it's all the more important that the Followers walk the wastes to remind people of them." (Ignacio Rivas' dialogue) Despite that, they want to bring peace back to a wasteland that tends toward destruction.The Vault Dweller: "{102}{}{What do you worship?}" Nicole: "{111}{Nic_2}{We don't worship so much as follow a set of principles. We want to bring peace back to this wasteland. The world tends toward destruction, so we try to make a difference.}" (NICOLE.MSG) Structure Despite the breaking of ties with the NCR, the Followers continue to be an influential group. From their humble beginnings as a small group of scholars living in the restored Los Angeles Public Library, they have established great permanent facilities in New California, including the Angel's Boneyard Medical University. Outside their Boneyard operations, they operate a network of regional hubs, offering their services to local residents, although their ability to provide these services varies on the availability of supplies. Some frontier hubs, like the Old Mormon Fort in Freeside, tend to become overwhelmed without support from local merchants or powers like the NCR. The Followers are a highly decentralized group with limited hierarchy. Any leaders are typically informal and selected naturally, based on their deeds, expertise, and organizational skills. Formal structures exist in a limited fashion. The aforementioned hubs and the administrators that maintain them coordinate the activities of Followers operating in the regionThe Courier: "What is this place?" Julie Farkas: "The Old Mormon Fort serves as the regional hub for the Followers of the Apocalypse. I am the administrator for this region." (Julie Farkas' dialogue) and permanent operations, such as reconstruction and relief efforts.The Courier: "What do you do here?" Julie Farkas: "The Followers of the Apocalypse aren't just interested in research. We care for our fellow man and do everything we can to help humanity. Here in Freeside, we provide food and medical services for those in need. We have also organized reconstruction efforts. With the help of Bill Ronte, we were able to install a water pump just west of here, but the Kings quickly took control of the pump." (Julie Farkas' dialogue) As the Followers are always looking for new members,The Courier: "I met a kid who's unsatisfied with life in the Great Khans. Will you take him on as a Follower?" Julie Farkas: "We're always looking for new members. Does he have any particular talent?" (Julie Farkas' dialogue) they can be inducted at the discretion of local administrators, either as fully fledged members (typically after they have aided the local hub in some way)Induction of the Courier during Friend of the Followers. or as probationary initiates. The administrator can assign duties to probationary members, including positions such as junior archivist,The Courier: "Well, he's a poet. Kind of." Julie Farkas: "Hmm. Well, I suppose we could always use another junior archivist in the library. All right, tell him we'll accept him as a probationary initiate." (Julie Farkas' dialogue) assistant to a full member,The Courier: "He's obviously a bright, sensitive soul, and he loves literature." Julie Farkas: "Excellent! Ezekiel's been after me to find him a new assistant for ages. Tell the boy we'll take him." (Julie Farkas' dialogue) or cataloging the Pre-War Unexploded Munitions Collection in New California (in case a prospective member has no major qualifications).The Courier: "None whatsoever." Julie Farkas: "Ah. Well... I suppose we could always find him a place. Maybe doing inventory on the Pre-War Unexploded Munitions Collection back West." (Julie Farkas' dialogue) Although flexible, decentralization has drawbacks. For instance, the Followers do not have a system in place that would allow for containing rogue members and their actions, as was the case with the future Caesar and Tom Anderson.The White Wash However, they are liable to force people out of their organization if they are seen as a distinct threat. This is the case with former Enclave members, hunted by bounty hunters, the NCR, and the Brotherhood.Fallout: New Vegas endings Activities Followers offer free education for all who are willing to learn, as part of their philosophy. They also offer medical support and other aid to those in need, both at hubs and by direct action. Every member is asked – not ordered – to help those in need when the opportunity arises.The Courier: "What does it mean to join the Followers of the Apocalypse?" Julie Farkas: "Our aim is to gradually shape a better brighter future for the wasteland. We seek to heal the planet through efforts not unlike the medicine and education we offer here in the Old Mormon Fort. All we ask is members and those seeking aid do their best to help those in need when the opportunity arises." (Julie Farkas' dialogue) The New Vegas medical clinic run by Dr. Usanagi a great example of a Followers operation attempting both education and medical services for the wider New Vegas area. On top of education and medical services, Followers also take steps to provide basic necessities, such as access to food and water in impoverished communities, like Freeside at the Old Mormon Fort or Westside. The latter is a textbook example of the Follower philosophy: Leveraging local resources to allow for sustainable agriculture. By irrigating the desert, Tom Anderson enabled Westsiders to cultivate crops, while restored refrigerators allowed for storing food for later use or trade. As a result, Westside became a self-sufficient, ordered community with prospects for growth.The Courier: "What do you do here?" Tom Anderson: "I'm with the Followers of the Apocalypse, and I help the locals in Westside grow crops. Unlike the NCR, the Followers don't expect anything back. The soil and the hot, dry environment don't make it easy, but we get by all right. We've even got our own food store, the Westside Co-op, complete with basic refrigeration." (Tom Anderson's dialogue) Research is a major aspect of Follower operations, including both theoretical and practical disciplines. Where the OSI splitters focus on practical applications of science,The Courier: "Tell me more about the OSI." Thomas Hildern: "The Office of Science and Industry. That's a rather expansive topic. I could talk for hours, but I'm sure I'd bore you. Suffice to say, we are the leading edge of the NCR. Our work focuses on practical matters. Medicine, engineering, biology. The Dam, for instance. OSI routes its energy supply to our cities in the west. That's only one responsibility of this office." (Thomas Hildern's dialogue) and the Brotherhood of Steel prefer combat technologies,The Courier: "Tell me about the Brotherhood of Steel." Robert House: "They're a terrorist group, basically. Militant, quasi-religious fanatics obsessed with hoarding Pre-War technology. Not all technology, mind you. You don't see them raiding hospitals to cart away Auto-Docs or armfuls of prosthetic organs. No, they greatly prefer the sort of technology that Or graves, rather, since hospitals went the way of the Dodo." (Robert House's dialogue) the Followers are one of the few organizations to devote time to both hard and soft science. Their research efforts include topics as diverse as studying the sociological, linguistic, and anthropological aspects of the people of the wasteland (including raider tribes like the Great KhansThe Courier: "Who is Ezekiel?" Julie Farkas: "He's a member of the Followers like myself, but his particular field is pre-War history and tribal culture. I do recall him being fascinated by the Khans, he kept going on about parallels to some ancient historical empire or another." The Courier: "Where can I find this Ezekiel?" Julie Farkas: "He rarely stops in here these days - you'd do best to look for him out in the wastes east of New Vegas. He's always looking for new tribes to study." (Julie Farkas' dialogue) and other culturally distinct peoples of the wasteland, like those inhabiting Zion or the Grand CanyonThe Courier: "What changed you from a Follower to dictator?" Caesar: "When I was 20, the Followers sent me East to Grand Canyon. It was my first expedition, just me and a physician named Calhoun. " (Caesar's dialogue)), and discovering new methods of manufacturing medicine and alternative treatments for common afflictions.The Courier: "What kind of research?" Arcade Gannon: "Oh, you know. Finding alternative treatments for common illnesses and injuries. Stimpaks out of barrel cacti and other fantastic improbabilities. As far as fruitless wastes of time go, it's quite noble in its aims." (Arcade Gannon's dialogue) Funding As a fundamentally non-profit organization, the Followers rely on a variety of sources to acquire supplies for their operations. For a good hundred years between 2181 and 2281, the Followers sustained their operations by salvaging old hospitals and medical warehouses,The Courier: "What's the goal?" Arcade Gannon: "For the past hundred years or so, the Followers have managed to get by using salvaged medical supplies from the Old World. But the side effect of medical success is that more people live longer. Funny how that works. Eventually, we'll run out of hospitals to loot. We need new ways to produce those supplies. Or maybe old ways, if this research goes anywhere." (Arcade Gannon's dialogue) and various donations, in return for discounts on their services.The Courier: "You need medical supplies?" Julie Farkas: "Rates of injury and illness in Freeside are very high. Supplies don't last long." The Courier: "What do you need?" Julie Farkas: "Med-X, Rad-Away, and Fixer are Freeside essentials. I can't pay you for any supplies you bring in, but I could discount the charge for our services." The Courier: "Seems like you need a steady supply, not just whatever I can grab for you." Julie Farkas: "So far the Crimson Caravan won't cut us a deal. If you can convince them or some other merchant to work with us, I'll discount supplies to you." (Julie Farkas' dialogue) Charitable donations continue to represent a major source of their funding and sources, particularly when it comes to providing low-cost medical services to the less fortunate.The Courier: "Tell me about the clinic." Usanagi: "Everything you see is funded by the Followers of the Apocalypse. We rely a lot on charity to provide low-cost medical services to the less fortunate." (Usanagi's dialogue) The preferred donation size is 500 caps from the rich who can afford it,The Courier: "Can I make a donation to the Followers?" Usanagi: "Of course! We prefer bulk donations of 500 caps - it's apparently a lot easier on the accountants, for some reason." (Usanagi's dialogue) although the Followers will accept any amount – and especially material donations like medical supplies.Short-Term Treatment The Followers also sell a portion of their stock of supplies to fund their operations, but salvage and donations alone are insufficient to make this a major source of funds.The Courier: "Do you sell anything here?" Usanagi: "I have reserved a small part of my supplies for sale. The profits go directly to the purchase of additional supplies to help the less fortunate." (Usanagi's dialogue) For this reason, the Followers greatly prefer to establish sustainable relations with local providers, such as providing medical services to farms in exchange for food. More specific resources, such as raw chemicals and alcohol that permit the Followers to manufacture medical supplies they need for their operations and trade, are difficult to source and they usually have to compromise for the greater good. For example, in the Mojave, they can be convinced to work with local pushers – people they normally oppose – maintaining their distillation equipment and providing intake in the form of food waste. In exchange, they would receive the aforementioned supplies, allowing them to expand their services and influence, improving the lot of Freeside residents in the long term.The Courier: "I think I found someone who will be able to cover your supplies." Julie Farkas: "That's phenomenal! Who did you find?" The Courier: "The Garret Twins." Julie Farkas: "They supply Freeside with drugs and liquor. From my point of view they're just better-organized pushers. Upgrading their stills would increase their supply of liquor and chems. How does that help Freeside?" The Courier: "You get your chems and can help anyone who gets addicted." Julie Farkas: "True, we could help addicts, but the cycle of addiction, recover, and relapse would remain." The Courier: "With a surplus of supplies, you could use your caps and influence to expand." Julie Farkas: "Good point. We wouldn't be paying anything for their supplies, just a portion of our food waste to make ethanol. We get food from nearby wasteland farmers in exchange for medical services, so we could put our caps back into helping Freeside. Tell the Garrets we'll keep their stills running if they provide us with supplies. Thank you for arranging this. You've been a godsend." (Julie Farkas' dialogue) Of course, this source of supplies and funding only works as long as the other party is willing to accept what the Followers offer. Most merchants, like the Crimson Caravan Company, refuse to deal with the Followers on anything less than market terms.The Courier: "Seems like you need a steady supply, not just whatever I can grab for you." Julie Farkas: "So far the Crimson Caravan won't cut us a deal. If you can convince them or some other merchant to work with us, I'll discount supplies to you." (Julie Farkas' dialogue)The Courier: "Is there anything I can do to help?" Julie Farkas: "There is always something needing done. A few souls here in Freeside could be great assets to the community, if they'd kick their addictions. We need to get a regular supply of medicine organized, but the Crimson Caravan wants too many caps for what we need. Lastly, tensions between the townies and NCR tourists have been going downhill fast lately. A lot of innocent people will get hurt if things blow up." (Julie Farkas' dialogue) Ultimately, the Followers prefer for themselves and the people they care for to be self-sustainable. This means trading only for the necessary raw materials and manufacturing the supplies they need, especially when it comes to medicine.The Courier: "Tell me about Jacob." Julie Farkas: "The Garrets hooked Jacob on chems when he was working for them. Ironic, since he used to homebrew detox chems. He's a natural chemist." (Julie Farkas' dialogue) Education and improving infrastructure contributes to this goal, as if local residents are able to source food and water on their own, it frees up Follower resources that can then be assigned to high priority goals.Bill Ronte's installation of the water pump is an example of this in practice. Outside relations , neutral and operated by the Followers for the benefit of the people of New Vegas.]] As the Followers have no desire to control territory, they rarely clash with other factions. Historically, they enjoyed close relations with the New California Republic for a time as the Republic's technical advisors, researchers, and educators, but the change in foreign policy and a push for subjugating the East soured them. Disagreements over how wealth and prosperity should serve the people of the wasteland led to the aforementioned breaking of ties in 2275 and the cessation of support for the Followers from the NCR authorities. Many among the Followers are therefore bitter about the NCR's actions and see themselves as janitors, cleaning up the NCR's mistakes and trying to introduce stability into the regions they claim.The Courier: "Do the Followers work together with the NCR?" Ignacio Rivas: "We did, for a time. But our goals differ. The NCR only cares to expand their wealth and their reach. For us, territorial boundaries mean nothing. And prosperity has to be for everyone, not just citizens of the NCR. So a parting was inevitable. While the NCR pushes east, we clean up the mess they leave behind. Try to provide some stability." (Ignacio Rivas' dialogue)The Courier: "I think the Followers should support NCR in the coming battle at the dam." Julie Farkas: "Why should we support the NCR? Their continual operational incompetence gets their soldiers killed, and they hold a monopoly on water in the mojave." (Julie Farkas' dialogue) Some also take it upon themselves to deny ancient technologies to the Republic, on the basis of the fact that they can prove incredibly destructive.The Courier: "War." Ignacio Rivas: "That's... an unfortunate mistake. As a Follower of the Apocalypse, I've studied it all my life, but I'll never understand how people don't foresee what lies ahead on that path." (Ignacio Rivas' dialogue)The Courier: "Peace." Ignacio Rivas: "That's reassuring, although many who've made that claim to the Followers of the Apocalypse over the years have had less than pure intentions. But if it's really as you say, then take my advice. This installation carries with it dangers that no one here has realized. Take care what you do here, and who you listen to. Some things are best left buried with the old world." (Ignacio Rivas' dialogue) Although closely associated with the NCR government, the Followers retained their independence and pursued their own separate goals. The NCR has no official policy against the Followers but has waged a propaganda campaign against the Followers which has stained their reputation in New California to a certain extent. While NCR citizens can be dismissive of members of the organization as bleeding heart idealists at best or anarchic cultists at worst, " (Generic NCR civilian dialogue) }}The Courier: "Julie Farkas told me to ask. She said it was important." Elizabeth Kieran: "You know Julie? Not everyone in the NCR sees eye-to-eye with the Followers, but they're okay in my book, mostly because of her. If you really want to know, we sent an envoy to the King offering to coordinate the relief effort." (Elizabeth Kieran's dialogue)The Courier: "Are the Followers part of the NCR?" Usanagi: "We've worked with them in the past. The NCR became too focused on things like patents and profitability, so the Followers go their own way now. The NCR and the Followers have a cool relationship at the moment. We see them as oppressive, and they view us as anarchists." (Usanagi's dialogue) the Followers continue to operate excellent facilities in the Republic,The Courier: "Where did you get your medical training?" Arcade Gannon: "The Followers taught me everything I know about medicine. Despite our humble abode here in New Vegas, we have great facilities back in the NCR. We may have over extended ourselves by setting up camp in Freeside, but the people here need help from someone. If not us, who?" (Arcade Gannon's dialogue) including the Angel's Boneyard Medical University.The Courier: "Are you one of the Followers of the Apocalypse?" Usanagi: "Yes, I am. I received my medical training at the Angel's Boneyard Medical University back in the NCR. It's not a requirement to be a Follower to enter the university, but I believe in what they do, so I joined them." (Usanagi's dialogue) Even the Office of Science and Industry considers the Followers more as a competitor and worthy rival, rather than enemy; the Follower's goals are simply humanitarian in origin, rather than economic. These facilities are the Followers' greatest asset. Their willingness to teach others for free and help the people of the wasteland makes them welcome among the less wealthy denizens of the wastes, particularly on the frontiers. Of course, sometimes their teaching has unpredictable effects. When a Follower taught the Great Khans how to read and write, as well as basic science, the tribe harnessed the knowledge for the production of recreational drugs to sell to the Fiends, inadvertently causing major problems for the Republic.The Courier: "I'm looking for something that could inspire the Great Khans. Know of anything like that?" Julie Farkas: "The Great Khans? Oh, you mean those raiders that used to clash with the Vegas tribes? Yes, some years back we taught them reading, writing, basic science - we hoped they would use it to make medical supplies, but they turned to drugs. I was never much involved in the cultural side of that project, but Ezekiel was." (Julie Farkas' dialogue) As a result, the Followers withdrew their support almost entirely. Besides the NCR, there are only two factions the Followers are not particularly thrilled about. The first is the Brotherhood of Steel, with its desire to hoard technology and prevent it from being used for the common good; completely antithetical to the Followers beliefs.The Courier: "I'm in the Brotherhood of Steel." Ignacio Rivas: "The Brotherhood? I never thought I'd say it, but I'm glad you're here. I'm a member of the Followers of the Apocalypse, and for once we might want the same thing. This place houses technology beyond anything I've seen. I'm afraid it could be dangerous if either of the warring factions here learns how to use it." (Ignacio Rivas' dialogue) The second is, of course, Caesar's Legion and the Followers do not even entertain the thought of allying themselves with the Legion. After defaming Caesar, a former Follower himself, the Followers seldom talk about this dark aspect of their history.Fallout: New Vegas endings Needless to say, the Followers of the Apocalypse are uneasy about their connection to a man who has created an empire based on militarism and institutionalized slavery and have denounced the Legion's brutal methods of conquest. Though both sides follow completely different philosophies, Caesar himself holds some measure of respect and appreciation for raising him as a child and providing him with an education, in spite of his derision for their ideals. The Followers stationed in the Mojave also show no love for Mr. House and the surrounding personnel running New Vegas, who locked Freeside out of the city and does nothing to support the people in the surrounding neighborhoods. The Followers are struggling to keep Freeside in enough medicine and all Vegas does is think about running their casinos.The Courier: "I think the Followers should support an Independent Vegas through the coming battle at the dam." Julie Farkas: "Why should we support Vegas? They've locked Freeside out of the city and do nothing to help their neighboring townsfolk." (Julie Farkas' dialogue) The Followers of the Apocalypse are highly respected in Freeside, where their main base of operations in the Mojave Wasteland is located. Locals admire them for their charity, and maintain an amicable relationship with the Kings, whom the Followers praise for the security they provide, as well as their chivalrous attitude. In turn, the Kings appreciate the Followers for providing much-needed services to those that live in the area. Cooperation between the two is just about the only thing that keeps Freeside from collapsing into chaos and strife. Quests * See Julie Farkas' page for quests pertaining to the player's reputation with the Followers of the Apocalypse. * That Lucky Old Sun may impact Followers of the Apocalypse reputation based on decisions made during the quest. Technology Thanks to decades of salvaging and research, the Followers have excellent knowledge and technology in civilian branches, including agriculture,Tom Anderson in Westside medical care,Services provided by Usanagi and Julie Farkas construction and infrastructure,Efforts to provide Westside and Freeside with water and food. IT,The Moon Comes Over the Tower robotics,ED-E My Love and more. Their medical aptitude is the most noticeable facet of their operations. The Followers offer formal medical training to all at the Angel's Boneyard Medical University, ensuring a uniform level of knowledge and skill among their doctors, which is then put into practice using the best available materials, up to and including Auto-Docs in some clinics.New Vegas Medical Clinic The latter represent the apex of Followers' medical capabilities, as they are capable of both restoring and improving the human condition: Using them, Follower physicians can perform surgeries and apply implants to improve performance anywhere, including the kidneys, eyes, and the brain. Some clinics also offer experimental military implants, like the Phoenix or Nemean bionic modifications.Usanagi: "Welcome to the New Vegas Medical Clinic. I'm a fully qualified physician and can fix whatever is wrong with you for a reasonable fee. If you've got the caps, I've also got several implants available to enhance your physical attributes." (Usanagi's dialogue) Their medical expertise is not limited to merely the physical. Follower ranks also include psychiatrists capable of treating a variety of mental disorders, including PTSD.The Courier: "Corporal Betsy from First Recon will be coming to you for mental treatment." Usanagi: "Mental trauma can be just as debilitating as physical injuries. Fortunately, I'm well-qualified in such treatment. I'll make time in my schedule." (Usanagi's dialogue) Due to the aforementioned supply issues in outlying hubs, Followers also focus their efforts in researching new methods of obtaining medical supplies and other materials, which would allow them to greatly expand their efforts outside New California. Other avenues of technological research include solar power as a sustainable alternative.The Courier: "Why are you here?" Ignacio Rivas: "I'm a visiting scholar. Solar power technology may be important to our future and I was sent to research it." (Ignacio Rivas' dialogue) Aiding in their efforts is a substantial amount of data recovered from pre-War times, including extensive records on the various corporations that operated in the United States, like Poseidon Energy.The Courier: "What more is there to this place than a power plant?" Ignacio Rivas: "I don't entirely know. Our records on the company that built this place suggest that their dealings were not only in energy, but also in weapons. And I've seen equipment here marked with symbols used by the Pre-War military. Targeting computers. Shock sensors. A codeword comes up repeatedly in the papers I've looked through here. ARCHIMEDES." (Ignacio Rivas' dialogue) Endings Notes * As of 2281, the Followers of the Apocalypse are known to operate within New California, Nevada, Utah and Wyoming. * There are two possible endings for the Followers of the Apocalypse in Fallout. One of them is described above. In the other one, the Followers were massacred by the remnants of the super mutant armies of the Master. The "happy" ending for the Followers is unavailable and the Followers are not mentioned in Fallout 2, therefore many players have assumed that the Followers were destroyed. However, their appearance in Fallout: New Vegas confirms that the unavailable ending is considered canon, as though the Followers didn't travel further north. * To have the Followers support the NCR in Fallout: New Vegas you will need to be idolized by the Followers, complete all of Julie Farkas' unmarked quests and speak to Julie about supporting the NCR after completing You'll Know It When It Happens. * If the Courier has an Intelligence of less than 3 while talking to Ignacio Rivas, they will refer to the Followers as the "Flowers of Pock-Lips." Appearances The Followers of the Apocalypse appear in Fallout, Fallout: New Vegas, [[J.E. Sawyer's Fallout Role-Playing Game|J.E. Sawyer's Fallout Role-Playing Game]]. They were to also appear in Black Isle's canceled Fallout 3 named Van Buren. They are also mentioned in Fallout: Brotherhood of Steel and Fallout Bible. Behind the scenes * Out of the endings for the Followers of the Apocalypse in Fallout, only one normally happens in the game: Their destruction. The quest necessary for obtaining the positive ending is unfinished, leading those to assume the Followers were destroyed, owing to their lack of appearance in Fallout 2. Van Buren and then Fallout: New Vegas went against the usual approach and considered the broken ending canon. ** [http://www.nma-fallout.com/downloads.php?do=file&id=739 Fallout Update 1.2.5], a fan-made mod, restores this quest and other cut content. * In what seems like a tradition, the positive Followers ending in Fallout: New Vegas with an NCR victory was initially unavailable. In a subsequent patch, it was enabled: The player has to speak to Julie Farkas after completing You'll Know It When It Happens, have Idolized reputation with the Followers, and have joined the Followers to convince her to support the NCR and secure the happy ending. Gallery 9 of Spades.jpg|The Followers of the Apocalypse on the playing card See also * Ending cutscenes Followers of the Apocalypse * Category:Fallout factions Category:Fallout: New Vegas factions Category:Fallout: Brotherhood of Steel mentioned-only factions Category:Van Buren factions Category:Fallout Bible factions‎ Category:J.E. Sawyer's Fallout RPG factions Category:New California Republic Category:Collector's Edition playing card factions de:Anhänger der Apokalypse es:Seguidores del Apocalipsis hu:Followers of the Apocalypse it:Seguaci dell'apocalisse pl:Uczniowie Apokalipsy pt:Followers of the Apocalypse ru:Последователи Апокалипсиса uk:Послідовники Апокаліпсису zh:末日追随者